With recent advancements in the semiconductor manufacturing technology microelectronic components are becoming smaller and circuitry within such components is becoming increasingly dense. To reduce the dimensions of such components, the structures by which these components are packages and assembled with circuit boards must become more compact.
Package-on-package stacking of semiconductor devices is one known packaging technique in the art. Typically, such packages include a top integrated circuit package and a bottom integrated circuit package. One method of connecting the top integrated circuit package to the bottom integrated circuit package is through solder balls. In order to meet a desired gap height of the packaged assembly, a solder ball size may be increased. However, this may result in a large package font factor and may also cause solder bridging.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.